Shut Up & Kiss Me
by Bethan Forever
Summary: When Benny Finally Tells Ethan that He Love Him But Ethan just Walks away Benny Thinks That It was Rejection and for him Rated M for A Reason One-Shot!


ME:_ Hey Guys I'm Back and There is Going to be a Sequel  
to Benny & Ethan & The Baby oh and Benny and Ethan say Hi_

Benny & Ethan: Hi Guys!

ME: Okay I Own these Songs on my MP3  
and Just so you know this is No lyrics Just Titles of the Songs

Benny: Okay then

Ethan: so

ME & Benny & Ethan: Hays Oneshot Shut up & Kiss Me Enjoy

Benny's Pov In my Dream

**Me and Ethan were sitting in a fancy Restaurnt  
I was Wearing a White dress Shirt and a Black blazer  
and Ethan was Weaeing a Purple dress Shirt and a White blazer  
then I Picks up my glass**

**to** **the** **Seer** **of** **my** **dr****eams...I said**

**Kiss Me Benny...Ethan said I Smile and** **I lean in** **Our lips were so close when**

Benny Wake up!.!

I Open my eyes and sit up I see my Friend Amanda Standing next to my bed

WHAT AMANDA!...I said

I'm Here to Wake you up but Now I Know you Are Kissing?...Amanda said

Ethan...I said then I Look up at her and she had a Smile on her face

I Knew it!...Amanda said

But Today this day that I tell Ethan that I Love him...I said

But Benny Ethan is Going to Ask Sarah out Today...Amanda said

I Know Amanda But not if Give A Rose to him say my true feelings...I said

Aww Benny so Cute but if you get rejection But if you don't here you go...Amanda said as she give me a I pod

Um Amanda why a I pod?...I said

Be Cuz its Full of Rejection Songs and Happy Songs too...Amanda said

Thanks Amands...I said

its Okay Benny Now Let go to School...Amanda said as We walk out the Door

Amands Who Knows I Love Ethan?...I said

Just Me and Rory and Erica...Amanda said

Good...I said

Now Ethan's Pov In my Dream

**Me and Benny Were sitting in a fancy Restaurant  
I was Wearing A Purple dress Shirt and a White blazer  
and Benny was Wearing A White dress Shirt and a Black blazer  
then I picks up my glass**

**To the Spellmaster of my dreams...I said**

**Kiss Me Ethan...Benny said I Smile and I Lean in Our lips were so close when  
**  
Hey Ethan Wake up I open my eyes to see Rory was Floating Over me  
then I Sit up I Knocked Heads With Rory He fall on my Bedroom Floor

OW Ethan! Ow...Rory said

Rory What Are you doing Here?...I said then I Hear Laughter then I look at my Doorway  
I Saw Amanda and Benny Laughter at me

What Are You Two Doing Here?...I said to them Amanda and Benny look at me

Um Ethan...Amanda said

Ethan 700Am We Are Here To Wake you up...Benny said With a Smile God I love him no I don't Love him  
I Like Sarah No You Don't You Love Benny Yes I do Love him But Benny Don't Love me back

Hey Um Ethan Are you okay?...Amanda said

Yeah Amanda I'm Okay...I said

Come Benny We Got to go...Rory said to Benny

Okay Rory...Benny said then Amanda Sitting on my Bed

So Ethan...Amanda said With a Smile

So What Amands?...I said Amanda Knows that I Love Benny

I Know who you Are Kissing in your Dream...Amanda said

Okay its Benny...I said

I Knew it you love him...Amanda said

Yes I do love him But Amands...I said

I Know I Know you Don't Know he Love you back...Amanda said

Yup Amanda...I said

But why you Ask Sarah out?...Amanda said

you Know Amanda I Just got to get over him Amands...I said

I Know but you Know it and I Know it...Amanda said

I Know it but I Like Sarah...I said

No you Don't Like Sarah Not is a Girlfriend and I Don't Like her as a Friend...Amanda said

Okay Amanda I Don't Like a Girlfriend and as a Friend...I said

I Knew it!...Amanda said

Okay Amanda Let Go Hey Amands its Just you Knows that I Love Benny?...I said

Yes Ethan Just Little Old Me Who Knows...Amanda said and Rory and Erica

Okay Amanda Thanks...I said to her as we walk out the door

**Benny's Pov at School**

Amands Ethan Don't Love me back...I said to her

Yes He Does Love you back Benny...Amanda said to me as she was Grabing her Books out of her  
Looker then I Saw a Pictuers of her and Cousin and her new Boyfriend Me and Ethan and Rory and Erica Like them

Okay so How Do you Know?...I said

Be Cuz Benny Ethan said to me...Amanda said

I Can't Believe it Amands...I said

Well you have to Believe it Benny Be Cuz its True...Amanda said

Well I Going to Tell Ethan that I love him Thanks Amands...I said to her as I Walk off to Fine Ethan

You Welcome Benny! Now Go Get Him! ! !...Amanda said

Thanks Amanda...I said

I look for Ethan All Round and then I Find Ethan at his Looker With Frown on his face

Hey E...I said to him as I Walk up to him

Oh Hey Benny...Ethan said

Okay Um Ethan I Gotta tell you Something...I said

Okay Benny What is it?...Ethan said

I took a deep breath then I pull out a Red Rose and Ethan stared at me with surprised eyes

Ethan I love you I have for 5 years and I Know if you think I'm weird or you don't like me in way I like you...I said  
and Ethan Just look at me and took his Rose and he Just Walk away from me I had Tears in my eyes as I Ran off to Fine  
Amanda and I Find her with Rory and Erica I Ran to her and I Fell into her and Erica's arms Crying my eyes out

Oh My God Benny are you okay?...Amanda said

NO I KNEW ETHAN NEVER LOVE ME BACK I JUST KNEW IT! AMANDA!...I said to her as Still Crying

Okay Benny its Okay Benny...Amanda said

No its Not Okay Amanda its Just Not Okay Amanda its Just Not...I said

Benny you Know What Go Back to your House Okay?...Amanda said

Okay...I said and then Amanda With her Werewolf Speed she Speed me Back to my house

Thanks Amanda...I said to her as Fell on my Bed and Still Crying

its Okay Benny...Amanda said as she Speed Back to School then I Close my eyes and I Fell a Sleep  
**  
Amanda's Pov**

Oooo I So Mad at Ethan! ...I said to Rory and Erica

I Know Amanda Me too!...Erica said

Why Are we Mad at Ethan for?...Rory said

RORY!...Erica said to her Boyfriend

Rory Ethan he Broke Benny's Heart!...I said to him

What Why! I Thought that Ethan Love Benny too?...Rory said

I Thought that too...I said to them

then I Saw Ethan Walking up to us

Hey Amanda have you Seen Benny I Need to Tell him Something...Ethan said to me

then I Punched him in the Face

AMANDA!...Rory and Erica said to me then I Saw Ethan Fell onto the Floor

Amanda What The Hell!...Ethan said to me

You Broke Benny's Heart!...I said

What Don't Not Broke Benny's Heart I Walk Away from him to Fine Sarah to Tell her that me and her  
we r Not Going out Tonight or Never...Ethan said to me

Wow Ethan So you do love him back...I said

Yes I do love him back Amanda and What I Broke Benny's Heart?...Ethan said

Well When you walk off Benny come Crying to me but he is at his House Now...I said

Men Now Benny and Sarah Hate me now...Ethan said

No Ethan Benny Don't Hate you...I said

Yes he Does...Ethan said

No He Don't Now Let Go to his House...I said

Why?...Ethan said

you Will see...I said  
**  
****Benny's Pov!**

I'm sitting on my bed was thinking about Ethan but Now I was Rejection by Ethan

then I Decided to listen to my New I Pod and the Come First Song was  
**  
A Year With****out Rain by Selena Gomez**

Yea it is day Without Ethan is like year Without Rain...I Thought Just then Another Song Come on  
**  
Battlefield by** **Jordan Sparks**

Yup Me and Ethan Love is like a Battlefield then a Another Song Come on  
**  
Crazier by** **Taylor Swift**

Men I'm Crazier for Ethan God I Still Love Him then a Another Song

**Love Story by Taylor Swift**

Me and Ethan Love for Each Other was Forbidden

**Love you like a Love Song by Selena** **Gomez**

I Do Love Ethan Like a Love Song

**Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift**

then I Pick up my Guitar and One Tear Fell on my Guitar a Another Song come on

_This Song and I Know and You Know it But I"m A Fan Girl__ Well here We go_

**Now I Can Be The Real Me by The ggggs**

No I Can't Be The Real Me Be Cuz Just then I Heard One Big Thump on Outside my Roof  
then I Go to my Bedroom Window to see What it was and it was Ethan

Ethan What the Hell? and Why Are you on my roof?...I said

Benny I'm Here To Tell you that I Love you too...Ethan said to me as he come over to me

Ethan What...I said

I love you Benny...Ethan said

Ethan What About Sarah?...I said

I Never Like Her Benny and I Ask her Out but then you said that you love me to...Ethan said

okay But How you got on my Roof?...I said

Rory...Ethan said

Okay but Amanda and Erica...I said

I Don't Know I Think Erica took her Flying ...Ethan said With a Smile on face

then I Heard A Another Song Come on

**Shut Up & Kiss Me by Orianthi**

Well then I Will Go back to my House then...Ethan said

Ethan...I said

Yeah Benny?...Ethan said

Just Shut Up and Kiss Me...I said

Benny Wha...Ethan said Before I Kiss him then I licks his lips looking for  
entrance Ethan opened his mouth Ethan moaned when my tongue touched  
his tongue then I Pull away from him and I Smile at him

I love you Ethan...I said

I love you too Benny...Ethan said as Pull him into my House then I Push him onto  
my bed

God I love you...I said as Kiss him again and then I felt him undoing my Belt  
I Pull away from him and he Frown at me

Ethan Do you want to do this?...I said

Yes Benny I Do want this...Ethan said as I Kiss him Again

**Now in Third person's**Pov:

Benny undoing Ethan's pants and Benny Pull off the pants  
and tossed it onto the floor then Benny removed his shirt and tossed it too onto the floor

Benny too much clothes on...Ethan said as he pull off all of Benny's clothes

as Benny and Ethan have a Makeout Session then Benny pull away from Ethan and Pulling down  
his and Ethan's boxers and Benny see Ethan's cock stands tall bits of pre-cum oozing from the top

you look happy to see me...Benny said with a smile on his face

Shut up Benny and do something...Ethan said Benny smile when Ethan said that and When Ethan rubs his hands all  
over Benny's body and Benny Just smile backing uo over Ethan's cock Beny positions himself then he dips down ontop  
of Ethan's cock

Oh God bounce Now Benny bounce Now...Ethan said Benny follows his orders and began to bounce ontop of Ethan's cock  
then Ethan began to provide help pushing his dick in and out and in and out as Benny was bounce ontop of his dick

Oh God Ethan harder...Benny said as that was said Ethan began to go harder and then Benny began faster

I'm...I'm gonna...Ethan said as arches his back and his cock exploding into Benny's body  
then Benny collapses ontop of Ethan both breathing heavy as cum oozes out Benny's ass

Okay I'm ready Benny...Ethan said to his new Boyfriend

You sure Ethan you Know I'm not gonna go easy on you...Benny said

I Know...Ethan said then Benny push Ethan on his Stomach then Ethan noticed something rather large  
pressing up against his asshole something very large and moist and harder then bone and then  
Benny forced an inch in causing Ethan to squirm and moan in sheer agony-but Benny's strength refused to  
allow Ethan his freedom Another inch sudden rushed into him and he banged his head against the bed  
repeatedly Slowly another inch entered him and Ethan was chewing on Benny's already ruined  
and cum-covered bedspread

It..won't...fit Benny...Ethan said

Oh really?..Benny said suddenly thrusting him self entirely into his Boyfriend  
who howled in pleasure but then Benny had decided to start and go faster then he hit Ethan's prostate

Fuck Fuck Fuck FUCK!...Ethan swore in pleasure that ripped apart what was left of his brain for possibly quite a while

and Benny Well Benny wasn't even in his right mind anymoer All he knew was that there was  
a warm TIGHT body beneath him and that it felt fucking good Moan my name Ethan..Benny said as  
his eyes sealed tight as his cock pounded through Ethan's once virgin asshole

Fuck BENNY!...Ethan half moaned half screamed cumming hard as a fountain of white came up in bursts  
getting his hot cum all over both their bodies

We're NOT done yet...Benny said pulling out and immediately flipping Ethan onto his legs  
practically holding the other up as Benny begin to screwed Ethan doggy-style

moan my name like a dog in heat..Benny said to Ethan who looked over his shoulder

Oh god faster harder Benny please?...Ethan moaned out Benny Just smile at Ethan his pull out of Ethan  
and stood up  
and he brings Ethan's back against the wall

What I do need to do?...Ethan said and Benny smile at him

Just leave all to me okay baby?...Benny said Okay...Ethan said

OH GOD! ...Ethan moaned out as Benny pushed fully into him Ethan wrapped his legs  
around his boyfriend's waist as Benny began to hammer him into the wall

Benny! God!..Ethan cried out in delight as his back arched and he panted in pleasure  
Uhn...harder! Benny harder God I love you! I love you Benny!

Ethan I'm...I'm gonna...Benny said then he finally explodes cum all inside of Ethan  
then a loud "pop" being heard within Cum drips out of Ethan's ass and down Benny's dick  
dripping down their legs and on the Bed then they both fell on the bed Ethan was Benny's  
bare chest as a pillow

Wow That was awesome!..Benny said

Benny I have to admit I never liked you in the sex way but now I don't think I've ever been so  
turned on by anybody in my life...Ethan said

Wanna do it again?...Benny said to Ethan who Just looks up at him

Oh Fuck yeah!...Ethan said then he grabbed Benny's face and kissed him  
They shook the bed and banged long and hard for the rest of the night but little did know  
that are two Vampires and one Werewolve are watching them have sex they are in the trees

**Amanda's Pov**

Me and Rory and Erica was Watching Benny and Ethan have sex and I have said to this they are Damn  
good at it All I Could hear was this Oh God Oh God oh god Please Do Not Stop I Knew who that was it Ethan

Man Benny Good...Erica said

Yeah Erica To Damn Good...I said

Oh Man! Benny is Good! Me and Erica are we Good at it too...Rory said

Erica you and Rory did?...I said

Yea Amands we did!...Erica said with a smile on her face

Cool...I said

So Um Amands have you and G...Rory said

Yeah We did it!...I said

When!?...Erica said

3 months ago...I said then I got a Text from my Boyfriend

**Hey Babe I Back then I Will See you at School Love you ;) -G**  
**  
Yay Love you too :)-A**

**The Next morning**

**Ethan's**Pov

I woke up Exhausted I Looking to my side I saw Benny sleeping with  
a smile on his face

Benny...I whispered and then I undging him Wake up  
then Benny slowly opened his eyes and he smiled at me

Good morning...Benny said Kissing me quickly Oh Shit You stayed over all night  
didn't you? did my Grandma noticed?...Benny said

There's no yelling so maybe not...I said then someone knocked on Benny's Door  
Benny Got up and he holding a his sheet around his bare waist then I Got up too  
that way she won't see me I Got too one side of the door open the door and peeked his headout

Hi Grandma...Benny said to her

Benny I Come up hear to tell to Wake you up...Grandma said

Well I wake...Benny said

Oh and tell Ethan that he as clothes here ok Benny...she said to Benny  
I knew she didn see me so I step closer to Benny and I drop the sheet around his waist  
then I my push my cock up in his ass he moaned when I did that

Okay Grandma...Benny said to her as close the door

Why Ethan are you so horny...Benny said as I cum inside of him

I Don't Know Benny...I said then he push me onto the bed

I love you Ethan...Benny said

I love you too Benny

**Now Benny's Pov at School**

I can't Believe Me and Ethan had Sex

Hey um Ethan did you lose your virginity to me?...I said

Yes Did lose my Virginity to you...Ethan said

Benny did you lose your virginity to me?...Ethan said

Yes I did lose my virginity to you...I said

Okay Benny...Ethan said

That Good...I said as I Kiss him

I Love you Benny...Ethan said to me

I Love you too Ethan...I said as I Kiss him again

Hey Guys...Rory said to us

Hey E and Hey B...Erica said to us

I Think you Guys Know...I said

Benny and Ethan Yeah we Know...Erica said

HEY BENNY ETHAN! I'M BACK... he said as he and Amanda walking up to us

Me and Ethan turn around to see who it was and it was Amanda and her Boyfriend he is back?

Hey Gabe when did you come back?...I said as he hug me

Today...Gabe said

Yeah Amands as your cousin back too?...Ethan said to her

Yea Ethan his back too...Amanda said

Um Benny Ethan We Know About you and Ethan...Amanda and Gabe said to me and Ethan

We don't know what you two are says...I said

Benny Ethan its Okay with us I so happy for you two...Amanda said

Yea me too I happy for you Guys...Gabe said

Oh Ethan Benny Just so Know me and Erica are okay with you guys...Rory said

Thanks Guys I happy that you guys are okay with me and Ethan Dating...I said

its Okay with Amanda and Gabe and Erica and Rory knows but with Sarah I don't said

Hey um Benny Ethan we got to go...Amanda said

well okay then bye Amanda Gabe Erica and Rory...Me and Ethan said

Bye Guys...They said then I pulled Ethan to secluded area

so when we tell my mom and dad and your grandma...Ethan said

Um how about this...I said as I Leaning down to Kiss him Ethan who happily Just Kiss me back

WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! !...Sarah said as she grab Ethan's arms pull him to her

Sarah what you saw was me and my boyfriend kissing...I said as Amanda and Erica and Gabe and Rory  
come out to what was going on

Sarah What are you...Amanda said

Ethan is my boyfriend...Sarah said

NO SARAH HIS MY BOYFRIEND!...I said as pull out bottle of holy water  
but then she pull out a little bottle of the cure

What is that?...Amanda said

why Amanda this is the cure...Sarah said

I will give this to Erica and Rory if I keep Ethan...Sarah said

NO SARAH!...I said

Okay Sarah you keep Ethan if you give the cure to me...Amanda said

Amanda No...Erica said

its okay Benny...Amanda said as she walk up to Sarah and Ethan

Amanda you are a Good friend...Sarah said

you know what Sarah you are not a good friend...Amanda said as she pull out a stake  
and she stabbed into Sarah's heart we watch Sarah's death and then she Just vanished

Here Erica Rory...Amanda said as she give them the cure and we watch them drink it

Oh Man! I Can't See!...Erica and Rory said

here you guys go...Amanda said as give them glasses

Thanks Amands...Rory said

Thank you Amanda...Erica said

then the school bell ring

Come Guys let go to class...Amanda said

watch them go into the school

Yeah Benny...Ethan said

Yea E?...I said

Tonight...Ethan said

Okay...I said as I kiss him

Later that Night

Ok Mom Dad I Need to tell you guys something...Ethan said

Okay...Ethan's Mom and Dad said

Me and Benny are Dating now...Ethan said

Wow Ethan and Benny I So Happy for you two...Ethan's Mom said to me and Ethan

Thanks Mrs M...I said

You Boys Dating?...Ethan's said

Yes Dad we are...Ethan said

Good and you two are have sex?...Ethan's dad said

NO DAD!...Ethan said

well okay then...Ethan's mom and dad said

now we tell my grandma...I said

**at Benny's House**

Hey Grandma...I said

Oh Hey Benny and Ethan...Grandma said

Grandma Me and Ethan have something to tell you...I said

Okay Benny what is its?...Grandma said

Me and Ethan are Dating...I said

I Knew that...Grandma said

But How?...Ethan said

I Just Knew...Grandma said

Thanks Grandma...Me and Ethan said

Its Okay Oh and No have sex in this House...Grandma said

GRANDMA!...Me and Ethan said

Oh...Grandma said

I Love you Ethan...I said

I Love you too Benny...Ethan said as He Kiss Me

Let Go to your room...Ethan said

I Love you Ethan...I said

I Love you too Benny...Ethan said as he push me into my room

and the end

ME: Wow

Benny: This was

Ethan: GOOD!

ME & Ethan & Benny: Next is Last Christmas this About Benny and Ethan and Little Bit Rory and Ethan  
So Bye Guys!


End file.
